A Broken Man
by stingerette1975
Summary: Roman Reigns just won the Royal Rumble. It was suppose to be the best night of his life, but yet, it was his worst night. Can only man help him through this? Can he mend his broken heart that the fans shattered? Only time will tell. Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new Ambreigns one or two shot, depending on how it goes. Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

He was broken, broken down from his win at the Royal Rumble. With what should have been a night of constant celebration, was nothing more than a depressing night. They booed him so badly that it literally killed him a little inside. Not even Batista got booed this bad. Not even his cousin, The Rock, could even save him. He felt alone, so alone that he literally wanted to curl up and die. His dream, a dream that most wrestlers don't even get in their lifetime, thrown away in his face because he did what the company boss wanted him to do. Now, he felt like he didn't want to go on. He felt like a huge disappointment, not only to himself, but to his family. He felt like an embarrassment. A failure. A has been. Something that he never felt before in his life. Tears seems to be falling freely as he struggles with the concept that the fans hate him way too much.

"Hey Roman..." a voice said, making Roman wipe his face with his back to him.

"Hey" he softly and miserably replied back, still not turning around. He knew whose voice that was. The one person who hasn't turned his back on him. He didn't want to show his weakness to him.

"Come on Ro, please turn around and look at me," Dean pleaded, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Roman closes his eyes, trying to fight back the tears that keeps wanting to fall. He felt so defeated, so low. He sighs as he slowly turns around and faces Dean, whose blue eyes showed sadness for him. Dean reached up and softly wiped the tears from his face. It was hurting him inside to see him like this.

"Come here.." Dean stated as he held his arms out to Roman. He knew that he needed this because he looked like he was ready to break. Roman leaned in and places his head on his shoulder as Dean wrapped his arms around the big man. Roman sobbed as Dean held him. He caressed his head as he let Roman continued to let it all out. He felt so helpless. He doesn't know how to help him right now other than be a shoulder for him to cry on.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with the asshole fans out there. Trust me, they aren't worth trying to satify. No matter what they say, you deserve your title shot. You EARNED the title shot. Don't let anyone else tell you different because they don't have a fucking clue what we do day in and day out. They don't realize what we put on the line for them out there. We busted our asses everyday to entertain these people. They don't know what we do and what we go through. Fuck them, Roman. You don't need to prove to them that you belong, because you do belong here. Fuck Daniel Bryan, fuck Kane, Fuck Big Show, and so on, hell, even fuck me."

Roman pulls away and looks at Dean through his tear stained grey eyes. "Don't say that about yourself Dean, if anything, you deserve this more than I do. Maybe the fans are right, maybe I am getting a push because of whom I am related to. I mean, that's gotta be it, right?" He sadly states as his voice tries not to crack.

"Fuck no it isn't Roman! You are getting a push because you fucking EARNED it. Yes, I have been in this business longer than you have. But you know what? I have seen you bust your ass every fucking day in that ring. You aren't afraid to try new things, you aren't afraid to get hurt, you aren't afraid to bust your ass day in and day out. Who the fuck cares what they think? The only person you gotta worry about is you, and no one else. Not even me because in this business, it's every man for themselves."

"But you are my best friend Dean, I can't go against you, not after what Seth did..."

"Rome, we will ALWAYS be best friends no matter what happens in that ring, it will happen one day and we need to be prepared for that. But here," he pointed to his heart," we are as one. Nothing and no body will tear us apart. You mean too fucking much to me, but on the business side, we have to man up, because we know we can tear the house down when we do meet in the ring one day."

Roman just nods. He knew Dean was right, but the hatred from the fans had gotten to him so badly. "I know", was all he said. Dean, he sighs as he pulls Roman over to the box bench and sat down together. Roman put his head on Dean's shoulder as Dean leaned his head on his. He put one arm around Roman as he put his other hand on Roman's knee and squeezed it, earning him Roman's hand on his.

"Roman, please don't let them get to you. The hate isn't worth it. Let them hate, let them love. But don't let them control who you are. Don't let them control your destiny. Let yourself control who you are and your destiny."

Roman looks up at Dean, who is given him a soft smile. Dean leans over and places a soft kiss on his forehead, making Roman relax a little. But Dean knows that Roman is far from feeling better. He knows he is in for the long haul. He sees how broken down Roman is at the moment. Even though he smiled, it wasn't the kind of smile that he is used too. This Roman is a depressed Roman and he didn't like it. He didn't like how the fans that wanted Roman to win last year would boo the shit out of him this year. He didn't understand why the fans wants a guy who just came back from a career neck injury to face Brock? Especially since Brock would have literally destroyed him. They don't want to give Roman a chance to really prove himself. As much as the fans love him, he could give two fucks about them if they treat Roman this way. It just wasn't tolerable in his eyes. Hell, if they want Roman to be heel, he would be heel as well. Fuck em...fuck the fans that want to turn on a guy that adored them. That only wanted to please them. It wasn't his fault that they had him win, but the fans were gonna take it out on him. Now he to the point of telling the fans to fuck off.

"Hey, let's get out of here and head back to the hotel. Seems like things are dying off now and we can just have a guy's night in. Just me and you, what do you say? Huh?" Dean asked as he caressed Roman's head. He needs to get Roman to where he can be himself again and being here at the arena isn't going to help him. Not with other people around at the moment. He needs to show him that he is and will always be there for him. He needs to let him know that he was _HIS_ and his alone. He needs to take care of him the best way they knew how.

Dean knew Roman was straight, but him? He was bi. But the only guy he was ever truly attracted to was Roman. Yes, he had fucked guys before, but Roman was different. They only had sex twice in the two years they traveled together. Once when the Shield got called up and when the Shield split up. Andthe first one, it was by pure accident. Both were drunk the first time after playing a truth and dare game. Seth had already left with a chick so it was just them two. The game turned into a sex game and that was Roman's first time with a guy. No, Dean didn't take him, it was the other way around, which is how Dean liked it. The second was because Dean was extremely pissed off and Roman was the only one that knew how to calm him down. It was a fuck session that lasted all night long. Again, Dean was on bottom as Roman dominated him. It was nothing but pain and pleasure that time.

Now, he needs to take Roman's pain away. There needs to be pleasure and love which Dean rarely does. Roman has been hurt enough and now he needs to be shown that someone does still love him. He does love Roman, but he doesn't dare tell him. That is his own little secret. Right now, its all about Roman and his needs.

"Okay, I guess I am ready to leave. Should take a shower though first..." he mumbles as he starts to stand up and weakly smiles at Dean, who he knows is trying to help him. He just doesn't know if he can this time.

Dean stands up with him and looks at him. "Nah, we can take one at the hotel room. That way we aren't in a hurry to finish and this way, you can relax a lot more. Okay?" He says as he pats him on the shoulder to let him know he was still there.

Roman nods as the both grab their bags and started to head out back to their hotel room for a long night that Dean knows is going to be ahead of them. He just hopes that he can help Roman overcome this tonight. Maybe make this their own little celebration. All he knows is that he needs to make Roman, HIS Roman happy again, even if its only for a little bit. He will do it. If only Roman smiles to just him, he will take it. Fuck the fans, they try to ruin a good man who worked his ass off, he is gonna make sure that he knows how much he means, at least to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge thank you to all that are enjoying this little story. Love the reviews so please keep them coming! :)**

Both Dean and Roman finally arrived at their hotel room after having to wait about an hour to leave due to the fans uproar outside the arena. Dean had never seen so much hatred towards a man who could never hurt a fly outside the business. A man that was only doing what he is asked and told to do. A man, that just a year ago, the fans wanted after being ceromoniously cheated out of the Royal Rumble by Batista. A man, that before him, looks so broken and so completely destroyed. As much as they play around and have fun, this is the first time that Dean is honestly at lost for words on how to help him. Even though the pep talk at the arena seemed to somewhat break through, it looks as if he completely closed back off again. Especially after seeing how the fans tried to block them in from leaving.

Dean, being the ever so crazy and wild, reved up his engine and started to literally try to hit the fans to get them out of the way. Once the realized that he wasn't going to stop, they did and let them past without any other problems. Roman was looking straight ahead, as if he wasn't even seeing them, like staring straight through. He didn't look like he was a bit fazed by it, but then again, he was, but he just chose not to show it. But Dean can see it, Roman's hands where knotted together on his lap, just not moving. This was scaring Dean, and he doesn't scare easy, but in this case, the look on Roman's face told him that he had completely shut down on him and the world around him. Not even his own daughter, who is the light of his life, can even get him out of this, and that worried Dean tremdously.

Dean and Roman walked into their room and put their bags on the bed. Dean needed to get Roman to clean up and some food, since he hadn't eaten since earlier that evening. He walks over to the table by the bed and picks up the menu for room service.

"Hey Ro, why don't you get ready for your shower, I am going to order some food from the menu, sound okay?" he cautiously asked, not sure if Roman would have even heard him. "Cause we need to eat and get a good night sleep for tomorrow, since its going to be a busy day."

Roman just shrugs as he pulls his clean clothes for the night out as well as other things. He takes off the vest and pants, along with his boots, so all that is left is him standing there naked, since he wears no underwear.

Dean hold his breath in, while holding the phone, trying to not let him know that he was staring at his ass. The one ass that was just as nice as his. It was like he was mesmerized at how round and muscular it looked. He really can tell that Roman's been working out a lot.

Dean shook his head just in time as Roman turned around and looked at him. He was trying to dial the number as Roman walked over to where he was. Without saying a word, he pointed to what he wanted to eat as Dean watched him closely. Dean nods at Roman's suggestion as he turned back around and heads to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Once Dean heard the water going, he breathed out as he tries to calm himself down. He just knew this was gonna be a long night as he finally dials the number and orders for the both of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As he finishes ordering the food, the wait time was close to at least a two hour to a two and a half hours, which Dean said was fine. Gave him some time to figure out what to do before the food arrives. He gets up and heads to the bathroom door, but before he opens it, he hears what he thinks is sobbing in the shower. Dean leans his head on the door and closes his eyes, fighting back his own tears for his best friend. This was hurting his heart because he feels like he can't help him, which makes him feel guilty.

He opens his eyes and slowly turns the knob on the door. Roman never locks the door in case he has to use the bathroom or get something from there. He opens it slowly and walks in. There, is a mistakable sound of crying. It tore at him to think that the fans would do this to him. That the fans would literally destroy whatever passion he had for the business. This business was Roman's heart and soul. He lived and breathed this everyday, and for the fans to try and take that away from him is the ulitmate betrayal.

He strips down to nothing and opens the curtain. There, he sees Roman, with both his hands on the wall with his head leaning in between it. The water is running down his back, but it seems like he doesn't feel it. His shoulders shuttering at the tears that are falling down his face. He steps in behind him and gently places his hand on his back.

"Dean...please...don't..." he softly said, knowing he did want him there. "I can't do this...I just can't do this anymore...please..." as he continues to fight back the tears as he tries to stand up, but his legs were starting to give out, which prompted Dean to grab him to help hold him up.

"I got you big man, I'm right here and not going to let you go. I've got you, just let me help you Ro, please just let me help you tonight..." he says as he lets Roman lean on him.

Roman puts his head back on Dean's shoulder as Dean reaches around and holds him tightly. He knows this is what Roman wants, what he NEEDS right now. Just to have someone let him know that he was there to catch him falling. He manages to get the water turned off and helps Roman back to the room without drying him off as they both were dripping wet.

He manages to get him to sit on the bed with Dean kneeling in between his legs and puts his forehead to Roman's.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Please help me forget tonight, please..."

"You know I will do anything I can to help you in any way I can, just tell me what you need from me. And I will do it."

Roman leans back up as Dean releases him. He looks at Dean, whose own blue eyes showed the sadness and hurting for him. Dean brings his hands up to Roman's face and caresses his cheek, making him close his eyes at his soft touch. Dean's touches are never soft. His hands are callous and rough, but in this case, it was like his hands turned into silk. "Make me forget Dean, please, just for tonight at least, make me forget the fans hate me so much..." he mumbled as Dean cups his head and brings it closer to his.

"I'm here Roman, I will try like hell to make you forget tonight as much as possible. Just tell me what you need for me to do for you. Show me baby, what do you need from me..."

Roman then scoots back on the bed, then laying on his back. He pulls Dean up to where he crawls over him. "I need to you just love me Dean, that is all I ask, just to love me..." he asked as his voice cracks with emotions that threatens to break him again.

Dean leans down and places his lips on Roman's. The soft pink lips that Dean desired for the last 8 months was finally touching his again. Roman moaned as Dean deeps the kiss, with his tongue seeking his hidden treasure. When Roman's tongue finally met Dean's, he knew he hit the jackpot. It meant that Roman was relinquinshing his domaniance for the night. Roman places his hands on Dean's back as the kiss got intense and passionate. Dean then, as they were kissing, places his legs in between Roman's, making him spread them more.

Dean breaks the kiss as his slides his tongue down his neck, finding his pulse and gently biting down, earning a yelp and a moan from Roman. "Is that a start baby? Huh?" Dean asked as he starts to suck on his neck, leaving a dark mark where he lay claimed to him.

"Hmmm...fuck..." was all Roman could muster out as Dean worked his way down to his chest. He took his tongue and flicked it over his hard nipple on one side, making Roman arch his back some. Smiling, Dean then moves to the other side and flicks that one..."Dean! Fuck!" he yelled as his nipples become extremely sensitive to his touch.

Knowing his tongue is making Roman melt some, does Dean's heart proud, it flutters actually as he continues to trail down to his belly button, where he sucks and prods with his tongue into the hole, sending shockwaves to Roman's dick, which if it wasn't hard before, it is now as it stands tall.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Dean knew he hit the spot there when Roman tried to jolt up..."Shit Dean, what the hell are you doing to me?"

"Easy Roman, you like that? Did it send you shivers down your body?" he asked as he chuckled.

When Roman would do nothing but moan after that question, he knew he should continue. Has his hands slide down the side of his body, he then places kisses down until he got to the dark patch of hair and his shaft.

"Looks like something needs my attention some...look at your dick Roman, its just waiting for me to lick it up and down..."

Roman looked at Dean as he takes his tongue and glides it under from bottom to the top where the slit, covered in pre cum, was. He licks the pre cum slit, which Roman yells his name and tries to buckle up, and licks it back down. He takes his hands and holds Roman's hips as he finally puts his mouth over his dick and slides down to where he reaches the bottom.

Roman thought he was gonna come undone right there. He hadn't felt Dean's mouth on his dick since the Shield broke up and did it ever feel good right now. He missed feeling him, he missed this connection he has with Dean. He knew Dean would never leave him and never hate him. Dean was special, he actually loved him, more than he was willing to admit. Here he was, making him feel better about himself. Giving him everything he had to show him he needed him. He knows he will owe him his life for saving him tonight. In his mind, he has his heart, whether he want to admit that or not. But for this moment, this was love, pure love between two people when nothing else mattered.

Dean continues to deep throat Roman's dick as he bobbed up and down, making Roman squirm. He tried to thrust up into Dean's mouth as he continued to suck harder and harder, making Roman scream. "Dean, I'm gonna cum...fuck..." As soon as he said that, he came hard in Dean's mouth, as he greedily swallowed it all. One thing about Roman, his cum was sweet with a hint of tart. No other guy's came that close to the taste he had and he loved it. He missed it. And he could never get tired of tasting him for it. "I do miss the taste of you Roman, fuck you taste good..." he says as he licked around his mouth and lips.

Roman, still trying to catch his breath from his high he just had, looks at Dean for a moment. "Take me Dean, please, take me tonight..."

Dean looked at him in shock. Usually he is the one on the bottom as Roman was the one that took him. "Are you sure Roman? I mean..."

"Yes, I am sure, please, make me yours tonight. Make it feel good for me..." he pleaded to Dean.

"Okay, turn over for me baby...and spread your legs a little..." he said cautiously, knowing this is Roman's first time and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

Roman turns over and puts his arms under the pillow and spreads his legs as Dean instructed. Dean leans over to his bag that was beside the bed and finds a bottle of lube he had hidden with him. He pours enough to lubricate his fingers and first, glide it between his ass cheeks, earning him a moan from Roman. He wants to make sure its wet enough to slick through. He then puts a little more on his fingers and gently takes one and rubs the hole, making Roman gasp as Dean pushes on finger through his virgin hole. The invasion was new to him and wasn't sure what to think.

"You okay Roman?" Roman nods yes. "Do you want to me to stop?" Again, Roman nods, but nods no.

Dean then takes his second finger and it joins the first one, slowly stretching it a little and making Roman bite into the pillow, masking his scream. He thrusts in and out for a moment to make sure he wasn't hurting him. When he heard Roman start to moan after a few moments, he enters the third finger, stretching him more and that got Roman screaming into the pillow more. Dean continues to thrust in until he found Roman's sweet spot. He could tell when Roman arched back and bringing his legs up a little to thrust into his fingers. "Fuck, right there...feels so good..." He pants as Dean continues the assault.

While Dean fingers him more, he takes his other hand, puts the lube up and pours some on his own dick. He lubes it up and down, with precum coming out at the slit. He was hard as a rock and it hurt to a degree, but this wasn't about him tonight. This was about making Roman feel needed and loved again, and by hell or high water, he was gonna do it.

He pulls his fingers out, earning his a disappointing groan as Roman was getting into it more. "Don't worry baby, you will be filled up again." Dean said as he now stands behind Roman's ass and lines his dick up to his entrance. "This may hurt a little, but I promise you, it will be replaced with pleasure. You sure you want to do this? You can back out now..."

"No, please, don't stop..." he squeaked as he tries to push back on Dean.

Dean then takes his hands and places them on Roman's hips and gently pushes in. Roman leans down into the pillow and yells as Dean continues to push in all the way. "Fuck Roman, you are so fucking tight. You are choking the fuck out of my dick. Fuck..." he pants as he struggles to not move until Roman feels adjusted to being invaded at the moment. He know if Roman doesn't move soon though, he was gonna explode sooner than he should.

"Roman, you gotta move some, if you don't, I am gonna cum sooner than you planned on it."

Roman, still in pain some, starts to move alittle, as Dean thrusted out and pushes back in, making the pain turn into pleasure. He then starts to move more and Dean ended up going a little faster, going balls deep inside Roman. Sweat and water mixed feels the air of sex as the slapping of balls to ass fills the air. The moaning and groaning of both starts to linger as they both starts to climb the heights of their climax. Dean starts to get Roman's hips to hit harder and harder against his hips as his dick slams in and out of Roman's hole, making Roman pant and breathing heavy. He knows they are both close, but Dean wants Roman to cum first. He pulls out of Roman and flips him over.

"I want to see you cum Roman, I want to see that face when that moment of climax hits so I know that I am the cause of it." He says as he spreads Romans between his and thrusts back into Roman, making him arch back as he yells his name.

He thrusts in and out for the next half an hour, hitting Roman's sweet spot over and over again. Roman screamed and yelled everytime he hit it. Dean bends down and kisses him hard as Roman's dick gets fricition between the two abs, building him up more and more. Roman wraps his arms around Dean and holds him as Dean continues to pounds into him at a high rate.

"I'm almost there Dean, almost..." he says in between the kisses.

"So am I Roman, but I won't cum until you do. This is about you, not me, so if you are ready to let go, let it all go..." he whispered as he bites down on Roman's lips, causing him to roar as he cums hard, really hard and spurts all over both of their stomach. "That's it Roman, let it all out until you can't cum anymore."

Once Roman climaxed, his walls clenched down on Dean's dick, making him scream as it milks him dry as he pumps hard into Roman. He slumps down onto Roman's chest as they both struggle to find their breathes and to come down off of their highs that they just experienced together.

Roman wraps his hands around Dean as they lay there with Dean still inside him, holding him.

"Thank you Dean, for everything."

"Don't thank me, I wanted to help you and hopefully I did just that. Hope you know that what we did tonight was different than the other two nights we did this. This was special. At least to me it was."

"It was to me too. I...I love you Dean...you don't have to say it back, but I felt that I needed to say it. You saved me in a way I didn't think was possible."

Dean lifts himself up from Roman's arms and looks at him. He still saw pain, but he also saw love, which he didn't see before. He knew Roman was telling the truth. He bends down and kisses Roman softly.

"I love you too Roman, more than you know. We are bonded for life. I think we saved each other, not just me saving you. Just know I am always here if you ever need me."

Roman smiled at Dean. The first real smile in a while.

They hear a knock, breaking their hold of each other. "Must be the food, I'm starving!" Dean said as he pulls out of Roman and gets up off the bed.

Dean wraps himself with a towel and answers the door. The boy, whose face is 10 shades of red, greets him.

"H...hi...si...sir...your food is ready..." he said looking elsewhere but Dean.

Dean knew he heard him and Roman. He laughs..."Did you enjoy the hearing us young man?" he asked as he signs the bill and puts it in his hands.

The man couldn't respond, but looked down. "Yeah, I thought so, get the hell out of here you freakzoid. Now maybe you won't listen in on someone's private moments." And with that, he shuts the door in the man's face.

"Fucking idiot listening in on us..." Dean mumbles as he brings the food to Roman.

"Well, at least he knows we enjoyed every minute of it." Roman responded back as Dean sat down beside him.

"Yeah, well...hope he learned a lesson!"

Roman laughs, thanks to Dean, he sincerely made him feel better tonight. "Thank you Dean...love you..."

"Love you too..just remember that..." Dean said with a smile.

And with that, they ate dinner and then went for round two, this time with Roman pleasing Dean as a thank you. They don't know what tomorrow holds, but at least tonight, everything but them have been forgotten. Just as it should be.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I thank you for all that reads and reviews. One of my favorites I wrote so far. So hopefully it was yours! Thanks again! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This will be the 3rd and final chapter to this little story. People are wanting to see how Roman returns the favor to Dean, so it here it goes. Thanks for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have!**

The following day, the blizzard hit the town on Sanford, CT where tonight's Raw was to be held. They ended up having to cancel so instead, they decided to reshow the last two matches of the Royal Rumble and then do several interviews. Roman being on of them. After last nights win and the hated boos he got, he felt utterly alone. That is, until Dean showed him differently. As much as he didnt' want to admit it, he was in love with him. Not just love him, but IN love with him. Dean showed him things he didnt' think was possible. He had never bottomed to anyone, but for Dean, he wanted to and it meant so much to him that he cared enough to show him that he was there to make it okay. They spent the rest of the evening, after eating a late dinner, making love, which isn't something Dean does. He knows the deep down, he needs to repay Dean for saving him like that. Tonight, due to the weather, they were snowed in their rooms for the next three days. Even though they had seperate rooms, they were gonna be together in either room they choose. Tonight, Roman had something planned and after tonight's Raw, he was going to make sure the plan went through.

"Loved your interview Ro", Dean said as he dusted down from the outside segment he just did. "I thought it was funny and sincere."

Roman smiled, he just loves Dean so much that it hurts at times. "Yes, who knew my dad throwing me in the deep end would muster up some sympathy from the fans. And the confrontation between me and Brock hit some awesome spike from Twitter. Gotta admit, Heyman did a hellva job pumping up this match for us."

"That's good, shows that maybe the stupid fans will loosen up and actually give you a chance to show them what you can do in that ring. Yes, there are some things you do need to work on, but for being out of the ring for three months, you defintely show improvements. I am just fucking glad that Vince gave up the stupid ass promos he wrong for you."

Roman looked embarrassed, but Dean quickly spoke up again. "But that isn't any of your fault. I mean, he had you reading fucking bed time stories. The Giant and the Beanstalk? Really? Why not the silent but deadly badass? I mean, your actions should speak for them selves, not having you recite fucking cartoon shit."

"Yeah, well, I had to do my job, didn't like it, but did the best I could with it..." he mumbled as he looked down.

Dean then put his finger on his chin and made him look at him. "Yeah you did. That wink was a fuck you to Vince, wasn't it?" he chuckled as he looked into those grey eyes of his.

"Pretty much. Triple H told him enough of the stupid scripted shit and let me just be myself. It would help earn the respect of the fans if he didn't make me out to be a fucking joke, which is what it was turning into."

"Well, after the shit that happened last night at the arena, I doubt he will do that again." Dean replied as he gently grabbed Roman's hand and entertwined with his. "You ready to head back to the hotel?"

Roman squeezed his hand and nodded. Then both walked out into the bitter cold and headed to their hotel rooms that await them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both Dean and Roman checked into their respected rooms, that happened to be next to each other. Better yet, they were connecting rooms, which is rare to get these days. Both agree to at least take a shower and change into some comfortable clothing for the night, and they would meet with each other in about an hour.

Roman had an idea and he had already put it to use. He made his room into a magical place of candles that lit the whole room up and his ipod that had some romantic songs he recorded earlier that day. He wanted to make sure this night was something Dean would never forget. He wanted to show him just how much he truly appreicated him and how much he truly means to him. He also made sure that the lube was on the nightstand along with some chocolate covered strawberries that was Dean's favorite. The bed covers were taken off the bed so there were nothing but the sheets that were folded back. He also had two wet washclothes by the other nightstand to clean up any messes he was sure they were gonna make. He wanted this night to be a night Dean would truly never forget. He owed him so much for taking care of him last night and for simply loving him when the fans didn't. He could never repay him completely, but hopes that this will at least be a start. Once he got everything ready, he went and took a shower to prepare for the night ahead.

About an hour later, Roman was just finishing putting on a black tank top and grey shorts when he heard the knock on the door to the connecting room. HE turns on the music from the IPod as he smiles nervously as he walks over and opens the door to connects to Dean's room. He sees Dean, whose hair was still wet from his shower, but he is wearing a tight white tank top of his own with black baggy shorts that hung just above his hips.

"See something you like Roman?" Dean said, snapping Roman out of dreamland. He was literally was caught staring at him up and down and licking his lips without realizing it.

"Ummm..." he tried to say as he shakes his head back into reality.

Dean chuckles as he puts his hand on Roman's face, causing him to close his eyes at his touch. "It's okay, I would be staring at me too if I looked like a stud muffin."

"WHAT?" Roman replied as he tries to keep from laughing his ass off at that comment. "A Stud muffin? You mean a Bran muffin? I mean, you do have a little muffin top right here.." he said as he puts his hands on Dean's hips, causing him to stop breathing for a moment, which made Roman look at Dean's reaction to his touch.

"Are..are we just gonna stand here all night or are you gonna let me come in your room?" Dean said as he tries to catch his breath while looking at Roman's grey eyes that lit up like fire.

He nods as he takes his hands off of Dean and lets him in. Dean's eyes stood open wide as he looks around and sees what Roman did to his room. The whole room was bright from all the candles that were lit from all over the rooms. He sees the bed that was made for whatever Roman had planned as well as the nightstands that had the stuff that was needed.

"Roman, what is all this?" he asked softly as he continues to walk around the room to see exactly what he did.

Roman stood there, nervously as he watches Dean inspect the whole room.

"I wanted to make this night special for you Dean. After what you did for me last night, I wanted to show you my gratitude for taking care of me and just loving me. I know you don't do romance, but in this case, I hope you let me show you just how much you truly mean to me." He softly said as Dean made his way over to him.

"You didn't have to go through all this just for me baby. I meant what I said. That I would be there for you no matter what, and I meant that. You mean too much to me for them to make you feel that way. I just wanted to show you that you do deserve love and happiness. I saw you so broken that I just wanted to make your pain go away, even if its for a little while."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted too..." he mumbled as he cups his hands to Dean's face and brought him into a soft, but sweet kiss on his pink lips. He softly bites his lips as Roman seeks entrance into Dean's moist treasured mouth to meet his tongue. Dean immediately lets him seeks as he wraps his arms around Roman's waist to bring him closer. They break apart and placed their foreheads together while trying to catch their breaths.

"This is probably gonna sound like a chick, but honestly? What you have done here? No one has ever done for me. For that, I thank you for that." Dean whispers as he stayed in Roman's embrace.

"Well, the night just started and I want to show you my gratitude...are you ready for it?"

"Yes I am, what ever you have planned, I am ready for..."

"Okay, I need you to turn around and have your back to me." Roman said as he released the embrace they were sharing. He then pulls the tank top off as Dean raises his arms up to help discard it. Roman throws it on the floor by the dresser.

Dean nods and turns around after Roman got done with taking his shirt off. Roman pulls out a black blindfold he had hidden on the side of his shorts and placed them around Dean's eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Shhhhh...you trust me Dean?" he asked quietly as he ties the blindfold not too tight around Dean's eyes and head.

Dean nods his head yes as Roman walks around and looks at Dean, who looks vulnerable at the moment. Something he knows he is not use too. But the fact he trust him right now show just how much their love really means to each other.

He leans in and with his hands on Dean's hands, he kisses his forehead, _Mine_, with fluttery kissed down to his nose, _Mine_, then to his mouth for a sweet kiss, _Mine_, making Dean breathing increase as his heart starts to beat faster. He has never been in this situation where he was the submissive role. Yes, he has let Roman take him, but it still a battle for the alpha position. Yet, tonight, he is letting Roman completely rule him in a way that he never thought he would never do with anyone. But of course, Roman isn't just anyone, he is the one that really has made an impact in his life. The one that never left him to rot. The one that was always there by his side no matter how bad things got for him at times. In Dean's mind, he deserved this. All of this.

Roman broke the kiss to trail his tongue down his neck, which earned him a moan from Dean. He feels the pulse that was speeding up with his touch. He gently bites down there. "Fuuuuuuck Roman," he seethes as he tries to move his hands to no use. Roman had his locked on good. Roman then starts to suck there, marking him, which again, made Dean moan and struggling to move his arms. Again, no luck. "Roman, fuck, you are killing me here..."

Roman takes his mouth off his neck, which he sees leaves a dark red mark about the size of a strawberry. He goes up to his ear and responds. "Patience love...patience. I want to taste all of you right now..." he whispers as he bites down on his earlobe, slowly sucking it, which makes Dean almost come undone right there. He then takes his mouth and softly places the flutter kisses on his collerbone down to his chest. It makes Dean want to scream to touch Roman, but nothing comes out except his loud moan. He then takes his mouth and places it on one of his nipples which makes Dean jump a little at the sensitive touch. Roman sucks on the hard nipple before take his teeth to it and gently bites down. "FUCK DAMMIT ROMAN!" he finally manages to say as Roman takes his tongue and assaults the other nipple, much like he did the first one. "Damn it Roman! You are seriously gonna kill me right here with what you are doing!"

Roman going down to his knees as he trails down to his belly button and looks up, making sure Dean still can't see, responds. "Only I can do this, huh? Make you crazy like this?" as he sticks his tongue in his belly button, which sends shivers down his back. "Holy fuck Roman...fuuuuuuck..." as he tries to move again, but Roman still held him in place with his strong arms on his wrists.

He finally takes his teeth and slowly pulls the shorts down, revealing Dean's long and full dick that sprang to life. Dean found that whole thing eroctic as hell even though he couldn't see. Once the shorts fell to his ankles, Roman helps Dean step out of them as Dean kicks them away. Roman leans back, releasing Dean's arms finally, and admires what he sees. "So fucking beautiful Dean, you look so fucking beautiful." He whispers as he takes his member and licks the precum at the top before engulfing him whole. Dean had to hold himself him, by placing his hands on Roman's shoulders as his knees almost gave way to the sensation that he felt. Dean suddenly tangles his one hand into his hair as he struggles to maintain his balance as Roman continues to bob up and down. Roman taking him all in without gagging was not easy to do, but he did it with ease. While Roman was sucking on his dick, he took his one hand and played his sac as his other hand takes over his mouth and strokes him up and down. He wanted to make Dean feel so good by giving him a double pleasure. Seeing Dean almost come undone about made him cum, but he didn't want to, not yet anyways.

Suddenly, Dean didnt' feel Roman's hands anymore, which made him whimper in disappointment. Roman got up and stood behind Dean and softly whispered..."I'm not done with you...I am going to take you over to the bed and lay you down on your back."

Dean simply nods as he was too uptight to speak. His dick is rock hard to the point of being painful, but he trusted Roman to do what he needed to be done. He followed Roman to the bed as he leads him. Roman then turns him around facing him and he gently lays him down on his back. He had Dean scoot up to where his head lays on the pillow. He takes one of the chocolate covered strawberries and placed it on Dean's mouth, who opened it up and bit down. The juices started started falling out of Dean's mouth as he chews on it slowly. Roman bent down for a moment and licked the side of his mouth that the juice escaped from, making Dean shudder.

Roman leans back up and licks his mouth. "Okay Dean, I want you to just relax and let me please you like you did me." Roman said as he got in between his legs. "You are going to enjoy this so much..." he says as he placed his hands on his thighs and his mouth on his dick as Dean tries to arch up at the touch. Dean grabs the sheets so hard they turn white at the ministrations that Roman was doing at the moment. Roman holds his hips down as he bobs up and down, making his precum leak more inside his mouth. He wanted him nice and ready for when his release comes, he will be prepared.

"Fuck Roman, that feels so fucking good...fuck!" he pants as he struggles to buck up.

Roman continues to suck as Roman spreads his legs apart even more. He places on hand in his mouth as he sucks harder and harder, making his fingers wet in the process. He then takes his finger out of his mouth and rubs it across his entrance which makes Dean scream loudly. "ROMAN! HOLY FUCK!" He responded as he came right there, hard in Roman's mouth, who greedily swallowed every last drop of his sweet tasting cum.

"Taste so fucking good..." he said as he releases his dick, licking his mouth, which at the time, Dean tries to catch his breathe. But Roman isn't done, he continues to rub the lining of his ass crack. He leans over and gets the bottle of lube. He pops it open with one hand and pours some on his dick. He puts it back and lubes his dick up and down in preparation of what is going to happen. He leans over and slowly kisses Dean, who responds by opening his mouth to let Roman in. While he kissing Dean, he lines his dick up to his entrance hole and gently pushes the head in. Dean grunts into Roman's mouth, who is more than willing to swallow his screams that may come out. As the kisses become more passionate, he continues to push in further until he was completely inside Dean's ass.

Roman doesn't move as he continues to kiss passionately with Dean. He doesn't want to rush it with Dean, so he waits until Dean is ready to move. It doesn't take long for Dean to push up, letting Roman know he can move now.

Roman starts to thrust as Dean kisses Roman hard. These were hungry kisses that made Roman speed his thrusts up. It was like he couldn't get enough of pumping in and out of his hard sweet ass. And it was his and his only.

"This ass belongs to me, and only me..." Roman said in between the kisses Dean was fighting him for. Their tongues clashing hard as Roman sped up faster and harder as he pounded Dean. Dean screamed once Roman hit his sweet spot over and over and over. Dean wrapping his legs to bring Roman closer as he thrusts harder and harder, and with Dean's dick rubbing in between them, the friction building up to where the precum is leaking all over the place.

Roman breaks the kiss and goes to the side of his neck, burying himself there as he continues to pound into Dean, who is arches upward with his hands tangled into Roman's long black mane.

"Im so close Roman, so fucking close..."

"So am I...but I won't go until you do..." He whispers as he bites down on his other earlobes and sucks on it. That alone made him arch as he arched back. He screamed as he came...hard. His white hot cum sprayed all over both him and Roman's chest as he grabs Roman's head and kisses him hard. About that time, Dean's wall clenched around Roman's dick so hard as he thrusts a few more times that he broke away from Dean's mouth and roared as he came hard inside Dean's plumped ass.

Roman pulls out slowly and then lays on Dean as they both try to catch their breath from their climaxed high they both just experienced. Roman gets up on is elbow and takes the blindfold off of Dean, whose eyes were opened to seeing Roman looking right at him. He smiles as he puts his hand on Roman's head and gently runs his finger through them.

"Thank you Roman. You truly made this night the best I've ever had. Everything was perfect. This night will always be special to me."

"No Dean, thank you for just loving me when no one else did. You mean the world to me and remember that. I really do love you."

"I love you too Roman. The first person I can honestly say I do." Dean said as he lays Roman's head on his chest and gently rubs his back.

"Where do we go from here Dean? I mean, where does this put us?"

"It puts us in each other's life forever. At least I hope so..."

Roman smiles as he runs his hand softly across his chest. He wanted Dean so much in his life and by what he just said, it looks as if he got what he wanted.

"I would like that Dean. I love you."

"Good, cause I love you too Roman."

THE END

**Hope you enjoyed this as this is the last chapter to this little side story! :)**


End file.
